


Always Here

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Fluff, Depression warning, F/M, dean being a sweetie, emotional breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: You have always been there for Dean. But, when you're the one needing a shoulder to lean on, a part of you is afraid of how he will respond.





	Always Here

You lowered your head down onto the long library room table, letting out a shuddered sigh. Your mind spun and reeled as you clamped your eyes shut. No. Not today. Please. It wasn't often that your emotions got the best of you, but when it did happen, it was heavy. Really heavy. And, well, today was one of those days.   
It wouldn't have mattered if you were home alone, or even with your good friend Castiel. You could have vented to the angel or taken a day to just relax and calm your racing mind. But, you weren't home alone. And that posed a problem.  
"Hey, Y/N!" you heard Dean call as he entered the room. Ah, right on queue. You lifted your head and forced a smile.  
"Hey, Dean. Did you enjoy your nap?" you asked lightly, trying to sound upbeat. He nodded, taking the seat across from you, clutching a steaming mug of coffee.  
"You were right. I do need to keep an eye on my sleep schedule… or lack of one. Just don't tell Sammy that. He'll lecture me on how right he always is." Dean frowned, then chuckled. "A nice two-hour power nap was just what I needed."  
You smiled over at him, closing your eyes as you steadied your breathing. "I'm glad to help." Dean smiled.  
"You always help, babe. You always seem to have the right answers," Dean stated, leaning towards you. "My smarty-pants girlfriend," he beamed, smiling sweetly. His eyes studied your face. He lingered on your eyes, where you could feel the light pull of your mascara staining your eyelids. You tried your best to wipe most of it off, but you couldn't get it all. You peered away, unable to handle his intensity of his stare.  
"What?" you muttered. You usually couldn't get enough of Dean staring at you. But, right now, you just wanted him to go away.  
Dean leaned forward a little, his smile fading. "Are you okay?" And that was it. That was all you needed for your stomach to lurch, egging on the tears. You quickly covered your face with your hands as you began to sob.   
"No!" you screamed between huffs. "I-I don't even know. I'm exhausted, but need to m-move. I'm hungry, but I'm not. I feel like my s-skin is itching. I'm trapped in my own mind." You slowly peered up at him. You could see Dean's heart sink through his normally soft green gaze. And, of course, that only made your chest heavier.  
Dean slowly raised from his seat, making you freeze. Where was he going? Did you finally manage to freak him out? Why were you even telling him all of this? You were the one who was supposed to be there for him. And this, this was not being there for him.  
"I'm sorry, Dean," you pleaded as he turned from you. But, he said nothing. You watched as he slowly rounded the table, making his was over to you. The moment he made it to your side, he reached down and took your hand in his. He lifted you from the hard, wooden chair you had been sitting on for who knows how long and pulled you close to him. His arms curled around you, enveloping you completely.  
"You don't need to be sorry. Whatever it is, it's temporary. I'm here to help you through it, Y/N." Dean's voice was softer than you had ever heard. He squeezed you gently, slowly rocking you from side to side.  
"But, I don't want to bring you down with me."  
Dean shook his head before pressing a soft kiss to your forehead. "You won't bring me down." He loosened his grip on you a little so he could look down at you. You wiped your eyes, smearing your makeup even more. "Relationships aren't a one-way street, babe. You've been there for me when I've needed you, every single time. But, that doesn't mean you aren't allowed to crack too. You're one tough cookie, Y/N. But everyone has tough days. Everyone has breaking points."  
You lowered your head, glancing down at your tear-stained shirt. "I know, but-"  
"No buts. If you need me, I'm here, just like you have been for me. If you need to talk about it, I've got all the time in the world. If you need a distraction to calm you down, I'm on it." Dean grazed his thumb over your cheekbone. "Just let me know what you need."  
You pursed your lips. "I-I don't even know where to begin. I have no idea how I'm feeling. I just feel like I'm under water and on fire at the same time." Your shoulders tightened as your mind began to race again. It wasn't a single thought, or one emotion that was getting you. You couldn't explain it. It just… was. And you just wanted it to go away.  
Dean pulled you against him again and began to hum a song you recognized. You instantly closed your eyes, taking in the rumble of his voice as you tried to get your breathing rate to match his. You could hear the steady patter of his heart and could still smell the faint hint of the cologne you had gotten him for Christmas the year before.   
As Dean slowly rocked you, your body began to relax. Your chilled fingers gripped at the sides of his shirt, holding on for dear life as you leaned against your boyfriend's chest.  
"That's it," he whispered softly. "It's okay. It's going to be okay." He continued to whisper sweet encouragements, gently toying with your hair and trailing sweet kisses along the top of your head.  
After a few more minutes, you gently pulled back a bit. His gorgeous emerald gaze met yours, still laced with worry.  
"Feeling any better?"   
You nodded. "A little." Your fingers loosened their grip on his shirt. "Thank you, Dean. I don't even know what to say.  
"You don't have to say anything, sweetheart. I'm here for as long as you need me." He leaned down and gently kissed you. "Do you want to talk about it? Or do you want to go watch something? I got the heated blanket to work again. And Sam bought cocoa yesterday."  
You slowly nodded. "That sounds good. I don't really know what to say right now. But, I might later." Dean kissed you again, lacing his fingers with yours.   
"Then that's what we'll do. Go get comfy and I'll be right there." Dean slowly walked you around the table before parting with you to make his way to the kitchen. You watched him walk away, your heart pounding again. But, this time, is wasn't due to anxiety or nerves. It was because of the simple fact that Dean Winchester really was the man who held your heart. And, you knew from that moment that he would never let you fall.


End file.
